No quieres ser como yo
by Lulufma
Summary: Huérfana de ambos padres, Sakura Haruno buscará refugio en cualquier persona, incluso si esa persona tiene toda la pinta de no ser un buen hombre. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **No quieres ser como yo"**_

* * *

I Parte _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La rehén.**

* * *

.

Bristol es uno de esos suburbios ingleses en el cual ningún ser humano desearía nacer.

Sus calles son estrechas, el alumbrado pésimo, abundan los callejones que aún guardan algo de sangre impregnada en sus oscuras paredes. El cielo siempre está gris, nublado, y acostumbra llover por las noches; en este barrio no hay áreas verdes, apenas existe un parque con árboles sin hojas, de tanto aspirar el humo del cigarro de los jóvenes que se reunían allí para beber y fumar.

No existía día en el que no se escuchara alguna balacera y se cobrara la vida de algún inocente por bala perdida, de más está mencionar los crímenes por sicariato y los robos a mano armada. En Bristol eran comunes los bares, los casinos y 'las mujeres de la vida alegre', ver personas arrastrándose por las madrugadas con un fuerte olor a alcohol no era un espectáculo exclusivo de fines de semana, era de todos los días. La policía no patrullaba por esa zona, en realidad no valía la pena, en Bristol se acostumbra encubrir a los delincuentes o negar ser testigo de algún crimen, porque si alguien abría la boca, su familia desaparecía.

La otra cara de la moneda: la gente honesta, de trabajo decente, alejados de la delincuencia; contados, pero existían, escondidos en sus hogares por las noches.

Uno de aquellos hogares honestos era el de la familia Haruno, integrada por dos ex comerciantes y su única hija; _ex comerciantes porque fueron asesinados unas semana atrás_. La única sobreviviente, su hija Sakura Haruno, se encontraba en este momento caminando con suma cautela a lo que fue su antiguo hogar.

Los tres primeros días después de la muerte de sus padres estuvo llorando, emitiendo quejidos detrás de algún basurero de un callejón; dejó de hacerlo cuando al tercer día un ebrio caminó hacia ella, curioso por el ruido que la muchacha había estado haciendo, diciéndole cosas morbosas, que a pesar de haberlas pronunciado mal por su estado, Sakura las oyó bien. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo vio caerse y no levantarse más, tal vez por su ebriedad, no lo sabía bien, pero desde ese día aprendió a llorar en silencio.

Los cuatro días restantes durmió detrás de los basureros de algunos restaurantes, esperando que algunos empleados lanzaran las sobras de comida en las bolsas. Amaba la comida china y odiaba tener que pelearse con algún gato hambriento, les convidaba siempre en cuando no se mostraran agresivos. En esos cuatro días se debatía sobre si regresar o no a su casa, comparaba los pros y contras de volver: como pros, tendría techo donde dormir, debía de sobrar algo de comida y tendría ropa con qué cambiarse; como contras, no dudaría mucho allí, tendría que pagar las cuentas y la comida se agotaría, pero sobre todo, lo más perturbante, probablemente los cadáveres de sus padres seguirían allí. ¿Y qué tal si los criminales se habían apoderado de su casa como solían hacer con las otras familias? ¿Qué tal si iban por ella? Negó con la cabeza, realmente no sabía por qué habían matado a sus padres, pero no creía que quisieran a una niña como ella. Al final, los contras pudieron más y se le fueron las ganas de volver.

Pensó en acudir a la policía, pero probablemente se metería en más problemas; la buscarían y matarían por soltar la boca, o la ingresarían a un orfanato por ser menor de edad. Desechó por completo la idea de regresar a casa, entonces, lo único que le quedaba era conseguir un empleo y sobrevivir como pudiese. En todos los trabajos que ella consideró decentes le negaron la posibilidad, no querían menores de edad trabajando ya sea como repartidora de comida, mesera o cajera. No tuvo opción y buscó trabajo en lugares más oscuros, pero su figura de niña no ayudaba para ser anfitriona o mesera de algún bar o casino.

Solo una señora algo mayor le ofreció trabajo en un bar, un bar según lo que decía el letrero en la entrada del local.

 **…**

— _No te podemos dar trabajo como mesera, pero tal vez te interese otra oferta laboral._

 _Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, sonrió abiertamente y agitó su cabeza de arriba a abajo. La señora le agarró el mentón y con su uña larga y roja del dedo índice le empezó a acariciar el rostro._

— _Tienes una cara bonita, apuesto que limpia te verías mejor —con su dedo pulgar intentó quitarle una macha del mentón—. Sé sincera niña, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

 _Sakura sacó de su pequeño bolso rosa sus documentos —su madre se los había dado media hora antes del asesinato, ellos sabían que morirían aquel día—, y la mujer los tomó, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar una sonrisa de lado en el arrugado y exageradamente maquillado rostro de la señora a la cual llamaban Madame._

— _Dime cara bonita, ¿no has tenido relaciones sexuales, verdad?_

 _Se removió incómoda en su sitio, miró hacia el costado y negó con la cabeza._

— _Mira pequeña, hoy en día la virginidad ha tomado un valor muy alto y es un plus que seas menor de edad; no sabes cómo los hombres fantasean con eso, los hombres no se resisten a un cuerpo virgen. Mira aquel tipo —giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde Madame señalaba con su dedo— ¿Sabes cuánto está dispuesto a pagar por una virgen?_

 _La mujer se agachó hasta la oreja de Sakura y le susurró la cifra, Sakura se estremeció; con ese dinero probablemente no tendría que trabajar en años, ¿cuántos platos de Chifa podría comprar con ese monto? Miró de nuevo hacia el tipo y tragó saliva, tendría unos setenta años y su reloj dorado en la muñeca demostraba lo poderoso que era. Retrocedió por instinto, chocando contra una mujer en escasa ropa. Tembló, pensó que la forzarían a quedarse y el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos. La señora lanzó una carcajada._

— _No te preocupes Sakura, no te vamos a forzar a nada, ¿pero sabes qué? Pienso que vas a volver, cuando no te quede nada más en la vida a qué aferrarte y la desesperación se apodere de ti, regresarás. Solo procura seguir manteniendo las piernas cerradas._

 _Y sin más, Sakura salió corriendo del lugar, escuchando las estruendosas carcajadas de Madame._

 **…**

Ahora estaba caminando hacia su antigua casa, el sétimo día había resuelto entregarse al orfanato; no podía ser tan malo como lo pintaban, esas aterradoras historias acerca del orfanato debieron haber sido creadas para espantar a los niños que no querían comer su sopa. Al menos tendría techo donde dormir y comida; la única razón por la que volvía a su casa era para recuperar un objeto preciado por ella, si lo volvía a tener en sus manos, entonces la vida en el orfanato no sería tan dura, concluyó.

Se escondió detrás de un muro y observó el condominio en donde vivía, su casa estaba en el segundo piso Bloque B, exactamente la última de ese piso. Se acercó con cautela y se agachó para pasar por una reja rota. Pasó el departamento Bloque A sin mirar atrás, cuando llegó al Bloque B vio dos hombres tomando en la puerta de una casa del segundo piso; decidió pasarse de la escalera principal e intentar subir por una escalera semirota de primeros auxilios que colgaba del segundo piso, y que justamente, daba con la puerta de su casa. Subió por allí, recordando que fue por esa misma escalera por la cual bajó al huir de su casa, una lágrima amenazó con salir pero cerró fuertemente los ojos para poder retenerla. Ya en el segundo piso pegó su oreja a la puerta de su casa, no escuchó nada; se acercó a la ventana para intentar ver el interior.

—¿Esa no es la hija de los Haruno? —escuchó a un hombre pronunciar su apellido.

Sakura corrió hasta las escaleras cuando los vio a ambos levantarse con actitud peligrosa, y colocó el pie derecho sobre el primer escalón, sudaba frío.

—Yo me encargo —oyó decir a uno de los hombres.

Bajaba tan rápido como podía, en mitad de la escalera se decidió a saltar, sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo izquierdo. Vio que solo la perseguía un hombre de contextura gruesa, el mismo que había visto antes tomando con otro tipo, al parecer el otro se había quedado. Corrió hacia la reja con una mano en su bolso rosa por si se le caía, le sorprendió no escuchar aún ningún balazo.

A pesar de su leve estado etílico y el sobrepeso que tenía, el tipo pudo saltar la reja sin mayor esfuerzo. Sakura siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, podía escuchar los pasos del pesado hombre cada vez más cerca, su respiración se volvió errática y con dificultad dobló una esquina, sintiendo una punzada en el tobillo lastimado.

Su cara se estampó contra algo duro y un poco de sangre se le escapó al impactar su pequeña nariz contra algo metálico, cayó de espalda y se limpió el líquido rojo que resbalaba por sus fosas nasales.

Escuchó unos pasos detenerse detrás suyo, giró con rapidez la cabeza, su corazón volvió a agitarse, la habían encontrado. Apenas se levantó, sintió un brazo rodear su cuello y arrastrarla dentro del callejón, la colocó frente al tipo robusto; sus piernas empezaron a temblar cuando la misma persona que la sujetaba le apuntó con un arma en la sien. Por un momento pensó que el otro tipo que se había quedado cerca de su casa la había encontrado antes que el otro.

—Entrégame a la niña, es mi presa —se dirigió el hombre robusto a quien sujetaba a Sakura.

Sakura intentó girar su rostro pero el agarre se afianzó, con las justas pudo ver que su captor llevaba puesta una casaca de cuero. Ella negó con la cabeza aun temblando, sus dientes castañeaban, por alguna extraña razón prefería morir de un balazo a morir asesinada por el tipo robusto.

—Dame información sobre Itachi Uchiha y te entrego a la niña —oyó por primera vez su voz.

Con las manos temblorosas se agarró a la manga de cuero que rodeaba su cuello, no lo soltaría aun si él se decidía a matarla.

—Por favor… —susurró Sakura, aferrándose a la manga y rogando por que la escuchara.

El hombre robusto se agarró la cabeza, pensativo, la persona que agarraba a Sakura liberó el seguro de su arma. Sakura cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, una de ellas logró mojar la casaca negra del hombre.

— Así que buscas a 'La Comadreja', no sé nada de él, me debía algo de dinero y desapareció el muy bastardo…

Y eso fue todo. Sakura sintió su corazón detenerse, el balazo la había dejado sorda, lela. Abrió los ojos con miedo y vio al hombre robusto tirado, algo de sangre le rodeaba el pecho, nada nuevo para ella acostumbrada a esa vida en Bristol.

El hombre que estaba detrás de ella aflojó su agarre hasta que la soltó por completo. Lo vio acercarse al tipo robusto, se agachó y buscó algo en sus bolsillos, a pesar de encontrar dinero lo dejó todo allí. Se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia la muchacha. Fue la primera vez que Sakura lo vio, su figura y el hecho de que cargara con una pistola la intimidaban, pero no le dejaba de llamar la atención de una forma perturbadora, casi mágica.

—¿Por… por qué? —le preguntó, intentando aclarar su garganta.

La miró, él era demasiado alto, ella demasiado pequeña.

—No sabía nada y —respondió—, solo yo puedo insultar a ese bastardo.

Sakura lo vio pasar por su lado, sin mirarla; eso era, un rayo le atravesó el sentido común, él era la respuesta a sus problemas. Corrió hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo.

—Lo siento —le dijo, tomando el dinero que el joven había dejado en sus bolsillos.

Corrió hacia el hombre alto, alcanzándolo con las justas, se acomodó el gorro que se le caía hacia un lado y volvió a tallar con los puños de las manos sus ojos cansados.

—Señor, disculpe —intentó llamar su atención—. Hola —nada—. Señor —lo tomó de la casaca; él la miró de soslayo, tirando de su brazo para que lo soltara—. Quería agradecerle por haberme salvado, mi nombre es…

—Aléjate, no me interesas —le respondió duramente.

Acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, Sakura no se amilanó, siguió al joven un paso detrás suyo mientras ideaba un plan para que aceptara a ayudarla.

—Pensé que era tu rehén —le respondió sonriendo.

El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido, hastiado; de lejos se podía ver que el tipo no era un hombre muy paciente, y que la muchacha no sabía reconocer a un hombre peligroso.

—Estás libre. Largo.

Pero ella lo sabía, él era la única persona que podía protegerla de aquel mundo. En el orfanato la encontrarían y la matarían como represalia; en las calles también la encontrarían, era el lugar menos seguro; solo le quedaba buscar protección, y aquel hombre alto y de cabello rebelde era la salida más cercana. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguirlo, lo único que podría perder era su vida, pero si no lo intentaba igual la perdería. Decidió sacar su carta bajo la manga.

—Yo conozco a ese tipo, a Itachi Uchiha —le dijo seria, deteniéndose, y con ella, él también.

Por primera vez la miró con atención, el valor que Sakura había tomado se desvaneció al encontrarse con sus ojos negros.

—¿Qué sabes de él? —le preguntó sin despegar los ojos de ella.

—Bueno yo… le dicen "La Comadreja" —le respondió, repitiendo lo que el hombre robusto había dicho, mas no supo cómo continuar—. Pues él… —el tipo volvió a apuntarla, esta vez en la frente—, él le debe dinero a algunas personas —. El joven soltó el seguro, cayó su mentira, se desesperó—. Yo… —empezó a parpadear demasiado —¡Perdóneme por favor, no sé nada de él, se lo juro! Solo quería llamar su atención para que me llevara con usted.

El hombre volvió a guardar su arma, mientras la observaba molesto. Esa niña lo estaba sacando de quicio, no podía tomar tan a la ligera aquel asunto.

—Te he apuntado con mi pistola dos veces, y dices que quieres venir conmigo —le repitió para que la muchacha se diera cuenta de lo irracional de su propuesta.

Sakura lo miró segura, determinada a morir allí si ese era el caso, después de todo, lo más cercano al futuro era su muerte.

—Me van a matar, por favor, solo te pido un rincón de tu casa, nada más. Sé cocinar, lavar, limpiar las habitaciones, hasta sé limpiar armas —mintió, por supuesto.

El hombre giró, restándole importancia a la muchacha; la mentira ni la oferta de ser su empleada habían funcionado con él, empezó a formular otro plan. Corrió hasta colocarse delante suyo, para su sorpresa él no la hizo de lado, mas bien todo lo contrario, se detuvo.

—¿Qué me puede ofrecer una mocosa como tú? Algo que no sepa hacer, habla.

Sakura maquinó rápidamente algo, era obvio que él podía cocinar o hacer otros quehaceres, entonces, ¿qué era lo que ella podía ofrecerle? ¿Información del tal Itachi? Era lo único que parecía importarle, pero ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ese sujeto. Una voz desde lo más profundo de su ser le dio una retorcida respuesta, más que una voz, un recuerdo reciente hizo eco en su mente.

" _Los hombres no se resisten a un cuerpo virgen"._

Oh, no.

Apretó sus piernas y fijó su mirada al suelo, sintió su rostro acalorado y soltó su último e improvisado plan.

—Si me llevas contigo… puedes tocarme si quieres.

Incapaz de formular la palabra 'sexo', dio a conocer su última oferta. El hombre no parecía muy mayor, no le ponía más de 30 años. No era mal parecido, a los ojos aniñados y aún inocentes de Sakura. Ella prefería pasar por _'eso'_ con aquel desconocido que con el viejo del bar, todo por un día más de vida que le permitiera trazar otro plan de supervivencia. Al no escuchar respuesta, lo vio tímidamente sin levantar el rostro. Su rostro seguía imperturbable, creyó verlo dudar, una esperanza y un miedo la invadieron a la vez, tal vez aceptaría.

—Estás enferma. Deja de jugar y regresa con tus padres.

Sakura vio pasar su última esperanza de vida por el lado izquierdo. Pensó seriamente en volver a su casa para que le dieran una muerte segura, al menos ya no tendría que estar huyendo como un ratón, sintiendo la adrenalina de que su vida se podría apagar en cualquier minuto.

 **¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas morir, Sakura?**

" _Nos volveremos a ver Sakura, procura ser feliz, hija. Eres una hermosa flor que brotó en un pantano, busca la luz Sakura, y florece"._

Se le cayeron las lágrimas y se las limpió furiosamente con la manga de su polera sucia. Volteó y por la distancia que le llevaba, el hombre no pareció haberse detenido en ningún momento; frunció el ceño y corrió de nuevo para alcanzarlo, no lo tomó de la manga, tan solo soltó lo que su corazón quería gritar desde hace una semana.

—¡Mis padres murieron, los asesinaron! No puedo regresar a casa —el joven siguió caminando, Sakura siguió con el mismo timbre de voz—. Si regreso me matarán, y si me quedo, igual moriré. Solo te pido un rincón donde dormir tranquila, no molestaré, lo juro. Al menos solo un día para pensar qué haré luego; no quiero ir al orfanato, por favor…— terminó su petición con la voz resquebrajada.

El tipo paró, al parecer Sakura había calado en su alma, eso o ya le había llegado la hora de su muerte. Juró que lo había escuchado soltar un _**"Sígueme"**_ , y si no fue así, igual lo haría. Lo molestaría tanto que no le quedaría otra que dispararle o dejarla entrar a su casa. Comenzó a caminar detrás de él, prefirió no hablar por temor de echarlo a perder. Vio cómo con cada paso se alejaban del suburbio, el cielo se volvía más despejado, debían ser la seis de la tarde.

Lo vio meterse por un callejón y salir con una motocicleta, muy cara, al parecer. Él le tiró el casco y Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Se lo puso con una sonrisa en el rostro, aplastando su gorro. El casco le tapaba ligeramente los ojos hinchados.

—Sube —le ordenó. Sakura tuvo que levantarse el casco para verlo subido en la moto. Se veía imponente… y malo. Sonrió.

Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos, subió con dificultad.

—¿Nos vamos de Bristol? —le preguntó temerosa.

—Vamos a mi apartamento, ¿no querías salir de aquí?

Sakura se sonrojó ante la palabra 'apartamento', simplemente no pudo evitarlo; el hombre pareció notarlo.

—Solo vas a dormir, ¿entiendes? No te vas a acercar a mi habitación —la amenazó.

Ella se terminó por poner completamente roja, ¿ahora ella era la pervertida? Infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño, en un gesto mucho más infantil comparado a su verdadera edad.

—Lo que le dije antes, no iba en serio —le dijo algo molesta y avergonzada.

El joven no le hizo caso, cierto o no, no aceptaría tal propuesta en miles de años.

—Solo una noche, ¿entendiste?

—Podríamos ser una familia, ¿sabes? —lo vio girar su rostro y verla furioso, ya se encargaría de hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Era broma, solo un día.

El joven prendió el motor de su moto y Sakura se aferró a su casaca de cuero, dudando si tocarlo o no del abdomen, al final no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo se llama, señor? —le preguntó más animada.

—Uchiha Sasuke —le respondió, aumentando la velocidad.

' _Uchiha'_ se repitió mentalmente, _'igual que el tal Itachi'_. Lo anotó en su mente, luego preguntaría, cuando lograra establecerse en su casa. Rio ante la idea, Sasuke lo dejó pasar, a estas alturas de su vida la niña debía estar perdiendo cualquier atisbo de lucidez. No era de todos los días encontrar niños dispuestos a irse con cualquier extraño, y más si este extraño tiene toda la pinta de no ser una buena persona.

—Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha, mi nombre es…

—Te vas a quedar un día, no necesito saberlo; te di mi nombre por si algún día me meto en problemas y tengas que devolverme el favor.

Sakura sonrió divertida, fuera de encontrarlo peligroso, lo encontraba interesante.

—Lo haría con gusto, señor Uchiha, pero solo si el destino se equivoca, prefiero decirle mi nombre. Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Volteó el rostro y se acomodó el casco; vio cómo Bristol se hacía cada vez más pequeño, más pequeño y sobre todo, más lejano.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola… si es que leyeron esto antes, no se asusten, fui yo quien lo escribió y decidí eliminarlo porque no estaba segura si podría terminarlo. La historia pretende ser larga. Mi primer verdadero Long-fic.

Esta es la primera parte del fic, más adelante sabrán por qué; es un fic que lo tenía pensado de hace tiempo y solo recién pude concretarlo.

Es un fic de rated M, por ende advierto que habrán escenas de acción, lenguaje fuerte, violencia e insinuaciones sensuales; por la edad de Sakura el fic es medio Loli por el momento xd no puedo evitarlo ajdansk el Loli siempre me gana ;-;

Espero les haya gustado la idea : )

Besos, cuídense,

:B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **No quieres ser como yo"**_

* * *

I Parte

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: De comida china, gorras ridículas y cabello extravagante.**

* * *

.

Sakura podía jurar que el apartamento de Sasuke duplicaba el tamaño de su casa en Bristol.

Y no solo bastaba con ello, el barrio donde él vivía parecía tranquilo; a pesar de ya haber oscurecido, los postes seguían alumbrando las calles, y los negocios de comida parecían seguros e higiénicos. Muy diferente a Bristol, la ciudad de Bath era el otro lado de la moneda. Sasuke vivía en un apartamento, uno demasiado grande para ser considerado uno. Chocó su nariz contra su espalda cuando este se detuvo a abrir la puerta. Entró y ojeó superficialmente el lugar, para no incomodarlo; notó colillas de cigarro sobre el cenicero de la mesa pequeña de la sala, había algunas prendas esparcidas en los sillones y algunas sillas; ubicó tres puertas, una abierta que podía ser la cocina. De inmediato ubicó un lugar donde dormir, pero esperó a que Sasuke le indicara qué debía hacer. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía más segura en esa casa que en la suya, se sintió terriblemente mal.

—Voy a entrar a mi habitación. No molestes, no hagas ruido —pronunció él, ingresando a una de las habitaciones.

Sakura lo vio desaparecer por la tercera habitación (contando de derecha a izquierda), dejando su casaca de cuero en el brazo del sofá. Pensó en descansar en aquel mueble, pero este tenía algunas prendas esparcidas; negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en comodidades. Se dirigió a la esquina entre la sala y la cocina, pegó sus rodillas a su mentón e intentó dormir, sobándose el tobillo.

El sueño no tardó en llegar, el estrés tomó su cuerpo y adormeció todos sus músculos, por más cansados que estos se encontraban.

.

* * *

Se quitó el polo azul y lo aventó a uno de los cajones semiabiertos de su cómoda. Se colocó una camiseta y un pantalón negro, se echó sobre la cama, tomó su celular y observó en la pantalla que recién eran las ocho de la noche.

Torció la boca recordando todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas. A pesar que tenía bastante tiempo metido en ese mundo, disparar aún creaba un peso extra en su consciencia.

Su visita a aquel suburbio no había dado frutos, seguía sin poder hallar a Itachi, era muy bueno huyendo, como una _comadreja_. Para coronar el día, el destino le había regalada una rata rosa; porque diablos, odiaba su color de cabello, por si no fuera poco se cubría la cabeza con un gorro amarillo del cual le colgaban hacia atrás dos orejas largas de conejo. Llevaba una polera sucia rosado pálido sobre una blusa blanca, y una falda por debajo de la rodilla celeste, unas zapatillas blancas para rematar su estilo estrafalario. Jamás había visto tanto color junto en su vida, sus ojos verdes, su corto cabello rosa imposible —¿acaso se lo teñía?— y su look salido de un cuento de hadas; todo ella era demasiado para su salud visual.

La primera impresión fue esa, esa niña era una pequeña rata rosa, escurridiza y del color que más detestaba. Entonces, si es que aquella niña solo le producía ardor a sus ojos, ¿por qué la había acogido en su casa? Volvió a torcer los labios.

Maldijo al recordar el pasado, prefería insultar a su nueva 'inquilina' que recordar su tortuoso pasado. El ruido en su estómago lo obligó a pararse y alejar los pensamientos que amenazaban con no dejarlo dormir.

Salió de su habitación y no encontró a Sakura en el sofá, como había pensado estaría allí. Prendió la luz y la vio hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la puerta de la cocina.

Se preguntó si acaso esa era una nueva estrategia para darle lástima y quedarse unos días más.

La movió con el pie y ella empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, cuando lo vio completamente, se levantó sin importarle el dolor en su tobillo, asustada de que haya elegido mal el lugar para dormir.

—Te vas a romper la espalda, vete a dormir en el sofá —le ordenó.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el sofá más largo y empezó a ordenar las casacas que Sasuke había dejado tiradas. Las puso a un lado dudosa, bajo la mirada del Uchiha.

—Espera, anda báñate, no vayas a ensuciar el mueble.

Ella le dirigió una enorme sonrisa y Sasuke sintió algo removerse en su interior; hambre, pensó. Sakura entró a la segunda habitación que por descarte era el baño. Se asombró de encontrar una tina grande, abrió el grifo y empezó a llenarla. Se fue quitando la ropa e hizo su gorro a un lado, lo lavó con cuidado, estaba realmente sucio y la tela era delicada. Mientras seguía rascando la suciedad del gorro, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se cubrió instintivamente, con el brazo izquierdo los senos y con la mano derecha, su zona íntima. Vio una mano aparecer y dejar una toalla sobre la ropa sucia, la mano desapareció al segundo.

Cerró la ducha y se sumergió en el agua, le dio cierto pesar y asco ver cómo el agua pasaba de transparente a turbia.

.

* * *

Tomó su casaca de cuero y volvió a salir del apartamento, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia los puestos de comida. Su cuerpo lo dirigió a la comida china y compró lo que siempre solía pedir, rutina de todos los viernes. Tomó los palillos chinos y agarró un poco de arroz con tallarines, antes de poder probarlo recordó que había visto un fideo delgado en la polera de la niña. Se levantó y pidió que le envolvieran su comida, a parte añadió otro plato para llevar.

Le sorprendió encontrar un efímero rastro de humanidad en su interior, sobre todo porque lo creía muerto.

.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba trapeando el suelo de la ducha cubierta con una toalla que la tapaba por completo, incluso los hombros. Su gorro descansaba en el grifo de la ducha, algunas gotas se deslizaban por las largas orejas. Escuchó la puerta de la sala cerrarse y asomó su cabeza del baño, reconoció la figura de su salvador y respiró tranquila. Sasuke la observó por un segundo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor. Lo vio entrar de nuevo a su habitación y el olor a comida china invadió sus sensibles fosas nasales, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Su reciente instinto delincuencial le decía que rebuscara en las bolsas, se mordió el labio inferior; si sacaba un miserable pedazo de pollo, estaba segura que no se daría cuenta.

Antes de siquiera salir del baño, lo vio salir de su habitación con un bulto en sus brazos, juntó sus rodillas cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. Le aventó el bulto y ella lo cogió con un brazo, la otra mano aseguraba que no se cayera la toalla.

—Cámbiate, luego lavas tu ropa, sino seca para mañana te quedas con la polera, no me sirve.

Sakura susurró un 'gracias' y volvió a cerrar la puerta, se quitó la toalla y pasó la polera por la cabeza hasta que el largo cayó en la mitad de las rodillas; por último, volvió a ponerse su ropa interior. Llenó de nuevo la tina y dejó su ropa remojando, mezclando el agua con el único detergente del baño. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y el olor a gloria hizo que volteara su rostro: Sasuke comía del paquete que había traído.

Caminó sin mirarlo hasta el sofá y se echó, colocando su cabeza en el brazo del mueble. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero se lo impedían unos tallarines que bailaban mambo, invitándola a masticarlos. El olor era insoportablemente delicioso.

—¿No piensas comer? —escuchó, tal vez era su inconsciente. Abrió los ojos, Sasuke la estaba mirando, ¿qué era eso?, ¿miel saliendo de la boca de su salvador?

Saltó del sofá y en un segundo estaba sentada a su lado, tomando los palillos entre sus delgados y ansiosos dedos. Se metió una gran porción de arroz a la boca mientras un fideo le colgaba de los labios. Sus mejillas se inflaban con cada bocado, acompañado del sonido desesperante que hacía cuando absorbía los fideos.

Fue cuando Sasuke notó que su caja estaba medio vacía que escuchó un fuerte suspiro. A su costado, Sakura tocaba su estómago con ambas manos, una sonrisa somnolienta adornaba su pequeño rostro. Sasuke continuó comiendo, como si la niña no existiera; incluso la ignoró cuando ella se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en su cartera rosa de la cual nunca se despegaba.

—Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha; permítame pagarle la comida —le extendió algunos billetes.

Sasuke casi ríe, y lo hubiera hecho si tan solo hubiera recordado cómo hacerlo. ¿De dónde había sacado los billetes esa niña? Al parecer había acogido en su casa a una pequeña ladronzuela. Con una mano le apartó los billetes de enfrente, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y guardó el dinero en su bolso, no podría saber si necesitaría el dinero después.

—Voy a lavar mi ropa. Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor Uchiha— pronunció, mientras hacía una leve venia.

La vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño y se concentró de nuevo en su comida. Mientras comía, pensó sino sería más fácil mandar la ropa sucia de la niña a la lavandería. Descartó la idea, lo que la niña necesitaba era una mano, no un brazo entero. Además, él se enfrentó al mundo solo, sin ayuda de nadie salió adelante, ¿por qué ella no podría hacer lo mismo?

Dejó la caja vacía sobre la mesa y se dirigió al sofá, buscando el control remoto entre los cojines. Prendió el televisor y sintonizó el noticiero de la noche, casi todas las noticas eran sobre accidentes y muertes, mostrando el dolor ajeno y alimentando el morbo de los televidentes. Cambió de canal y un documental acerca de los sicarios más buscados en Inglaterra llamó su atención. Diversos rostros pasaron por la pantalla, pero ninguno era el que buscaba. El documental acabó, y en ningún momento citaron el nombre de Itachi.

Llegó a la conclusión que Itachi era experto en esconderse, tanto así que la policía ni siquiera sabía de su existencia; después de todo, él era la ' _Comadreja_ '.

—¿Dónde puedo dormir? —lo interrumpió una vocecita tímida.

Sasuke entendió la pregunta de la niña, se había sentado donde ella había estado descansando antes de comer. Le señaló el otro lado del sofá y de un brinco, ella se posicionó de esa parte, flexionando sus piernas para no molestarlo.

Detuvo el zapping en un partido de fútbol repetido. Pasó alrededor de media hora para que sus párpados empezaran a caerse. Antes de levantarse e irse a su cama, observó a la niña que ya se encontraba dormida. Tenía el puente de la nariz arrugado como si estuviera molesta con alguien en su sueño, sus piernas estaban tan flexionadas que su polera se subía de tal modo que dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus glúteos.

¿Acaso era otra de sus tretas para quedarse? Luego de la propuesta sexual que ella le había hecho al conocerse, podía esperar cualquier cosa de parte de ella; parecía inocente y medio tonta, pero sus palabras la contradecían. Acercó su mano para desenganchar la polera de sus rodillas y esta pudiera aflojarse para esconder su trasero.

Sasuke no contaba con que Sakura había desarrollado una habilidad para sentir el peligro aun estando dormida.

Sus ojos verdes observaron con insistencia la mano derecha intrusa. No dijo nada, pasaron algunos segundos para que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Oiga! —gritó, sentándose en el sofá para poder bajar su polera—. Pensé que no era un pervertido —le dijo escandalizada.

—Y no lo soy —le contestó algo molesto—. Si tan solo aprendieras a sentarte.

Sakura se dio cuenta que había dejado a relucir su verdadero carácter, y ello no estaba en sus planes, se supone que debía comportarse como una señorita complaciente y de buenas costumbres.

Intentó relajarse, pero sus cejas no podían separarse. Más que molestia, sentía vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Vio a Sasuke levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, todos sus sentidos se alarmaron, estaba segura que la botaría por insolente.

—Discúlpeme señor Uchiha, no quise decir eso, de verdad discúlpeme, no me bote, por favor…

Sasuke la miró fríamente, sin lástima en sus ojos.

—Estoy cerrando la puerta con llave, por si se te ocurre llamar a tus amigos a venir a robar algo.

Sakura se alarmó aún más, Sasuke estaba formando en su cabeza una mala imagen de ella.

—Eso no pasará, discúlpeme de verdad, señor Uchiha —se disculpó con temor.

Resopló hastiado, estaba realmente cansado como para discutir con una niña.

—Me voy a dormir, y deja de llamarme así —le mencionó, para luego encaminarse hacia su habitación.

'Señor Uchiha' lo hacía sentir mayor, además que la hacía ver como una empleada, y él no necesitaba una. Siempre había trabajado solo y así se quedaría hasta que cumpliera con su objetivo.

—¿Solo Sasuke está bien? —le preguntó.

Él le respondió cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio, Sakura se volvió a recostar en el sofá. Había empeorado todo, después de esto, Sasuke no debía querer volver a verla jamás en su vida.

Intentó pensar en algo, pero su cerebro no colaboraba en lo absoluto. Los constantes pestañeos cesaron, dando paso a un sueño pesado y profundo, donde los malos recuerdos no la dejaban en paz.

.

* * *

El sonido de una llave moverse la logró despertar. Desde la muerte de sus padres, sus sentidos se habían agudizado sorprendentemente. Abrió los ojos con pereza, sin levantarse del mueble.

—Ya pasó un día, cuando regrese espero no verte aquí —avisó Sasuke mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta—. Si robas algo me enteraré, Sakura, te buscaré hasta encontrarte y haré que pagues; no con dinero, sino con tu vida.

Sakura supo que no bromeaba, aun así, eso no fue lo que más le asustó, sino el hecho de que no la quería ver más en su casa. Acusarlo de pervertido no había sido la idea más grandiosa que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

Debía hacer algo. La sala, para su mala suerte, no estaba tan sucia. Se paró y botó la caja que Sasuke había dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior y listo, la sala estaba en completo orden. Resopló con desesperación, la única habitación que no había revisado era su dormitorio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y no la pudo abrir, estaba con seguro.

Llevó sus dos manos hacia la cabeza y masajeó su sien, esperando que alguna buena idea hiciera su aparición. Observó el sofá donde había descansado, una parte de este se encontraba descosido. Era lo único que podía hacer. Salió dejando la puerta semiabierta y cruzó la pista para comprar hilo y aguja.

.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Sasuke aún no regresaba, ella tampoco había terminado con la labor de coser el forro del sofá. Aun así, si regresaba Sasuke a esa hora, seguro la vería en mitad de la labor; se daría cuenta que ella le podía ser útil y la invitaría a quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiera.

«¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Ponte a coser».

La aguja se le escapó de los dedos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con brusquedad.

Sasuke entraba manchando el suelo de la sala con su propia sangre. Sostenía su hombro por donde salía el líquido rojo vivo, mientras se recostaba sobre la pared con la respiración agitada.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! —Se acercó a él, alarmada.

Él no dijo nada, como siempre, pero su rostro se deformaba en muecas de dolor. No sabía por qué, pero los ojos le picaban y estaba segura que las lágrimas se le saldrían en cuestión de segundos.

Sus pequeñas manos temblaban sin saber qué hacer. Quería tocarlo para ver la gravedad de su herida, pero Sasuke era demasiado arisco para dejarse. Tragó saliva y sacó fuerza para parar sus lágrimas, aunque no entendiera muy bien la razón de estas; es decir, recién lo acababa de conocer, ¿por qué llorar por un desconocido? Tal vez por el shock, o por su extrema sensibilidad, o porque no tiene a nadie más a quien acudir.

Tomó la mano con la que apretaba su hombro e intentó retirársela, Sasuke la empujó con su otra mano.

—Déjame ver, quiero ayudarte —insistió, a lo que Sasuke respondió con una mirada despectiva.

—Lárgate. —Llegó a pronunciar con dificultad, hasta hablar le dolía.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, mientras veía cómo Sasuke seguía quejándose del dolor.

—Entonces llamaré una ambulancia —le dijo, mientras sus ojos intentaban buscar un teléfono en la casa.

—¡No! —le respondió rápidamente—. No llames a nadie, nos meterás en problemas.

Sakura reparó en las consecuencias que hubiera producido su arrebato: Sasuke podía ser acusado de retener a una menor en su casa y a ella la mandarían al orfanato.

Pero él… Sasuke se estaba desangrando. Sakura tembló ante el asomo de la muerte.

—Entonces déjame ver, Sasuke. Yo era muy buena con los primeros auxilios en mi colegio. Déjame intentarlo —habló con seguridad.

La vio tan pequeña y segura de sí misma que si no hubiera estado en ese estado, le hubiera respondido burlándose de ella. Para ser una niña, sus ojos verdes demostraban mucha determinación. Dejó caer su mano y reprimió un grito de dolor, dejándose a cargo de la pequeña de cabellos rosas.

Sakura vio la herida y se dio cuenta que esta era muy profunda, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal allí. ¿Acaso era por ella? ¿La estaban buscando? Bueno, Sasuke no era el tipo más ejemplar del mundo, tenía toda la pinta de meterse en problemas; pudieron haberlo atacado porque él mismo se lo buscó.

No era una herida superficial como las que estaba acostumbrada a curar en su escuela, era algo mucho más grave, todo un reto para ella. Un reto que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

—No te muevas por favor, iré al baño por el botiquín. —Corrió de inmediato.

Sasuke no podía creer que su salud -y puede que su vida- dependiera de esa espalda tan frágil.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Ya era hora de un poco de Sasusaku. Como ven, no hay romance, recién se están conociendo. En resumen: Sakura necesita probarle a Sasuke que necesita de ella.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan la historia. A quienes no pude responder: **sakurahime25** (muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, lloro ;-; Lamento la tardanza :)), **Fernanda** (adk muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación), **Leslie** (es larguísimo, bueno para lo que tengo pensado, son dos partes, ya verás :) Muchas gracias por escribir).

Esta historia es la única que tengo donde los capítulos superan las 3000 palabras, es por eso que pido me tengan paciencia (Chavo mode on); además tengo muchas historias por actualizar (quién me manda a escribir historias cuando no concluya una ;-;). En fin, disculpa de antemano si tardo en actualizar.

Un beso a los que leen, dos a los que comentan (?)

:B


End file.
